


my demons [fanvid]

by pearsonasnic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvid, SQ Supernova, Swan Queen Supernova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearsonasnic/pseuds/pearsonasnic
Summary: Protostar art for the third Swan Queen Supernova!





	my demons [fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaypanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypanic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Demons (My Colors)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796155) by [gaypanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypanic/pseuds/gaypanic). 



> First of all, I have to thank Linds for the wonderful fic she's written to go with my video!! I can't say enough how much I love it and it's been amazing to read a fic inspired by something I made. It felt like she was reading my mind at times since what I was thinking when I was editing was all there in the fic without me having to say anything, she's done a truly fantastic job, so I hope you all go read it and let her know!!
> 
> Also, thanks to the supernova mods who've yet again pulled off this event and each year manage to outdo themselves! Your hard work is appreciated by us all!!! 
> 
> Sitting on this video for so long has been hard, so I'm super excited to finally be able to share it with you all! Enjoy!!

**Author's Note:**

> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/177527168129/the-swan-queen-supernova-comments-contest-returns).


End file.
